vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Books of the Moth
The Books of the Moths are the canonical religious texts of Var’Tareen. It is assembled from many different works and commentaries on those works. The books are maintained by the Council of Scripture in Mordehall. It was originally compiled by the monk Arriallas Frin in YoW 782 during the War of Ascendance and remade by the Council in AeP 100. It has been added to several times since. Every decade an official commentary is inducted into the scripture. Outline The Books of the Moth are divided into three parts each containing at least two books. They are made up of texts from many eras written in many styles. Part One: Introductions and Commentaries This part is made up of commentary experts have made on divintity # Introductions: This "book" contains an introduction by the monk who originally compiled the books and an introduction by the Council of Scripture when they first updated the texts for the modern age. It is mere pages but still hold the title of the First Book. # The Commentaries: This book is split up between the other two parts. It contains one commentary written in every decade after AeP 100 as well as original commentaries by Frin from when she complied the script. The latter are limited to the original books. Part Two: The Old Gods This part contains books written about the six mortal gods before their ascendance and their struggles with the old gods. It also contains one of the two primary sources from before the War of Ascendance. # Book of the Ancients: This section contains the only remaining written relic from the ancient era. It also contains several oral myths passed on to Frin # The Book of Rallia: This section contains The Coming of the Storm Queen which is a first person narration about the assault on Ghendar’s keep written by Remin the Bard, one of the other survivors. It also holds a story written several decades later by Remin's daughter. # The Book of Cainar # The Book of Ghuramor: This section contains a story about the defense of Threnarau during an assault by the Old Gods during the War of Ascendance. # The Book of Li-Shara # The Book of Selviir # The Book of Yaerrin: This section contains a story on the recapture of Cherak by Yaerrin and Doro Jarem shortly before the end of the War of Ascendance. Part Three: The Modern Era # The Tenants of Sovereignty: This section contains essays written by each god at the conclusion of the war to proclaim sovereignty of humans. It also establishes their orders and the Dral’Kaar. # The Legion's War: This section contains information on the War of Nezeril including a memoir by a Wind Knight who fought in the war. # Words of Cainar: This section contains an interview with the god after he moved into Spring Dale. # The Finding of Tarabrenth: This section contains the story of how Li-Shara’s explorers found the lost city in Carufell. Quotes from the Books “Though the storms around us were tepid, the snows that month were as cold and deep as if we were in the far North. And they hid a great many horrors” -From the Legion's War. Quoted By Alekiai before his fight with White Badgers, monsters from the War of Nezeril. Category:Religion Category:Primary Documents Category:Objects